particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Populist Party
The People's Populist Party is an extreme nationalist ultra-Zogist political party of Beluzia, the political wing of what is a much larger social club network (mafia). By primarily focusing on streetfights and otherwise terrorizing Beluzia's communist betrayer (leftists) the PPP ceaselessly struggled to restore Grand Emperor Jesus Codreanu Zog to his rightful throne. With the help of Noble allies, this task has been completed, and the new task of building Beluzia up in his image has begun. Membership consists mainly of military police, as well as Beluzia's rural and indigenous peoples (particularly those of Outer Bailon) generally. International Association of Special Forces Drill Sergeant's, along with H & H Bullhorn, Tazer International and the rest of the military industrial complex of Beluzia constitute the largest suppliers of legal funding for the PPP. Illicit enterprises are said to contribute the bulk of PPP financing however. Significant voting blocs include Beluzia's rural (also known as hellbillies) and indigenous People (also known as savages and headhunters). Beluzia's ninja and pirate communities are fully integrated into the PPP. Members spend much of their time producing, testing and inventing personal defense armaments, particularly of the non-lethal variety. The PPP has also produced many groundbreaking discoveries in high speed traitor redemption methodology. The PPP are practitioners of intensive proselytizing, the most popular example of being the re-education wagon, which makes use of battlefield re-education technology. An example video follows: http://www.ugoplayer.com/music/menyazovutshnur.html Physical confrontations with members and supporters of opposition parties are a daily, even hourly occurrence. Conflicts w Beluzia's police and armed forces however are practically non-existent due to the close relationships between the three organisations, both biological and philosophical in nature. Conflicts with Rutanians are a matter of dispute however, with the PPP claiming a number of Delvarian recruits in the tens of thousands, and ongoing raids of varying degrees of success. As a compliment to the Peoples Youth, the Peoples mastiff riding kung-fu midget commando squad has shown itself increasingly effective. Warlpiri speaking chimp's on mastiffback, and their larger cousins sledge-hammer wielding silverback gorillas atop hogzilla beasts are just a few of the dangers to be found by invaders of the Peoples Bunker warrens. http://media.timesleader.com/ap/Monster_Pig_1301410262.jpg (Peoples youth member on grocery errand) Tracts "The two coalitions in Beluzia are the Old Right, doers of Good and providers of justice, and Beluzia's lowlife commie betrayers, who try to tax the People into slavery and murder our children in worship of foriegn devils." - Contents of a recent PPP tract First there was nothing. Then Zog rode forth from the tundra, his breathtaking musculature scintillating in the sunrise, God's host trumpeting above. Zog came not to teach, not to parlay, but to kick in the door to our betrayer's privy chamber, burning their history and their lies. Once, long ago, communists ruled the earth. They raised the People only upon injustice, stealing the Peoples wealth and using it to reward the inferior, whilst failing to celebrate the mighty. The People Prayed, and one day Zog appeared, boldly charging forth from the wastelands, burning the lies and breaking the traitors wheresoever he might find them! Some called him a barbarian, some opposed his grandeur, but soon all fell before his stomping boot! Emperor Zog raised us from these ashes, and taught us of a better way! a way to fight! a continent to capture! All Hail Lord Zog! All Hail Beluzia! - People's Youth folk tale ---- Peoples Youth The "Peoples Youth" consists almost entirely of an endless supply of delighted children, partaking in missions of the utmost importance. Drilling w fanatic fervor under the supervision of retired special forces officers, they thrive in the energetic and fun packed lifestyle their promotion of PPP propaganda provides! Much like a cross between HitlerJugend and Sturmtroopers their primary duty is to struggle against Political and Thought criminals with Bullhorn and Tazerbaton. ---- Those in contradiction of Populist values, inclined to betray the People, or accused of voting the wrong way in the elections are deemed to be suffering from an extreme case of castor oil deficiency! When reports of suspicious activities, social crimes, or anti-Beluzian sassmouth are received, the Peoples Youth Squad is always a phone call away! Beluzia's betrayers have come to fear the rhythmic lockstep march of jackboots, cringing with fear for the moment when it breaks into a battle charge. Our Bullhorns are their constant reminder that we are Beluzia, we ARE the People! In this manner we daily struggle against our Communist Betrayer. (text of typical Peoples Youth handbill) Ministers Jesus Codreanu Zog Leader of the Peoples Populist Party, former Grand Emperor, Laird and President of Beluzia. He is the current Prime Minister of the Government of the nation. Zog has had the biggest influence on Beluzian politics in the history of the nation. A man like a mountainside, Bailonese native band by the name of Manowar has written many songs extolling his virtues. http://www.desktoprating.com/wallpapers/music-wallpapers-pictures/manowar-band-wallpaper.jpg (Zog at an undisclosed location) Shuar Logrono Shuar Logrono, Chieften of Outer Bailon's most militant head hunting tribe, and current People's Populist Party Environment and Tourism minister, demands an ecofascist stance regarding Beluzias environmental heritage. His answer to attempts to overtax trade in tsantsa (shrunken heads) or traditional botanicals (drugs) is to render unto Ceaser what is Ceasers.. in molten form! Tax collectors never go hungry for poison darts when the Jivaro are on the prowl! Proper deference to him and his warriors is highly recommended. http://www.head-hunter.com/jivaro.html Niccolo Goebbels Our Internal Affairs minister needs no introduction, Goebbels voice being heard 24 hours a day on Peoples media networks, his informative tracts and bullhorn bulletpoints well known to all. The door to Niccolo's interrogation booth's are always open to the Beluzian People and thought criminals alike! Politics Right is Right, and left is... wrong ;) Just as there are two types of Right wingers: *The Righteous (those who respect tradition, God and Natural Law), *and the liberals (who want less taxes, more freedom, capitalism and etc...) There are also two main types of lefties: *marxists (the brains) *and anarcho-luddites (the lazy violent drugged-up protester rabble) The Peoples Populist Party is communalist, perhaps even "socialist" (depending on how you define it), believing in such things as ensuring a minimum standard of housing, food, employment and medical care for all. Every Beluzian, and yes, even foreigners and members of non-Populist parties are welcome within our interrogation booths. That said, we oppose Marxism, due to its rejection of God, low social mobility, inefficient regulation, and economic malaise. We see these flaws to be caused by the rewarding of inferiority, the desire for equality of outcome, and a lack of emphasis on efficiency. All Hail to Zog! All hail to Beluzia! Category:Political parties in Beluzia